Azumanga Days
by SailorOfUranus
Summary: Azumanga, through the eyes of Yomi and Nyamo.
1. Dodgeball Champ

Disclaimer applies for all chapters. Azumanga doesn't belong to me, ya know?

Azumanga Days

By SailorofUranus

Z z z z z

I shouldn't have been suprised, she does this every morning as if she doesn't get enough sleep at night.

"Z z z z z Steak! Mumble.."

Maybe she doesn't. Is that construction still going on where she stays?

"Yukari.."

We're almost there, to the school at least. Everyday begins this way, am I worried about that? I shouldn't be, what's to be worried about?

"Z z z z...Yesss?"

I drive us to work and she sleeps on the way. We leave work and she begs for me to take her out. I do of course, I can't resist for some reason...

"We're almost there, get up!"

"Five more minutes.."

She fustrates me, irritates me, drives me insane and she has since our high school days.

"Damnit, I said get up!"

"Okay okay!"

But...I really don't mind that.

* * *

"Roll Call!" 

The day begins with that repetative feel to it, but thats just how things are and how they continued to be. Dwelling on those sorta thoughts tends to drive you insane, especially if your not paying attention.

"Sakaki."

"Here.."

That girl is just so quiet to me, strange but not uncommon. I checked her name off without hesitation, I'm used to this procedure really. I could tell you off the top of my head who came to class and who didn't, already, without the roll call, I could tell anyone who attended my class without a hitch.

"Yomi."

"Present!"

Another here, another check. I know these girls, those select few and I can already feel the outburst that is soon to arise...

"Tomo.."

"Here ma'am! As always! Perfect attendence, right Miss Kurosawa! Right?"

"Yes...Tomo."

"As I thought!"

I had just about enough time to catch the twinke in that girls eyes solely directed upon the small fragile Chiyo-chan. Poor girl, Tomo was out to upstage her and I had a feeling she didn't even know why...

"Chiyo."

"H-h-here!"

I didn't blame her for being shaken, especially with how Tomo was looking at her. Hell, if that was me I would have ran screaming with cries of rape.

"Osaka."

"O..Osaka.."

"...Chiyo-chan...Those pony tails are controllin' ya!"

"Osaka!"

"I won't let them! I won't let them I'll save you!"

"OSAKA!"

"Oh...sorry about that..Miss Kurosawa..But..but I'm here!"

"As I can clearly see.."

That girl was going to be the death of me or I the death of her..With a sigh I continued on...

"Kaorin?"

"I..I'm here.."

Kaorin..now that was a weird one. She seemed to be hovering dangeriously close to Sakaki, but the taller girl never minded. I couldn't help but smile, if only alittle..don't know why, but it seemed damn awfully cute.

"Kagura."

"Here!"

For every Sakaki, there had to be a Kagura. I often hear of rival this and rival that and not like the petty pitiful Tomo like rivarly, no, Kagura could actually do it! Haha..that's my Kagura. Anyone who keeps winning Yukari's idiotic athletic bets is always on my good list.

The rest of the attendence went on as peer usual and today my girls would play abit of ol' school dodgeball. ( I was just alittle lazy in the lesson plans is all, or perhaps I would have gotten more creative...)

I split up the teams according to who I thought would do best, but it wasn't easy...I'm not sure if it would be sucide to put Tomo, Chiyo, and Osaka on a team together but what the hell! I need a laugh..

So as expected I placed Sakaki, Kagura and what the hell..Kaorin on a team together, just to make it seem fair. Surely, Kaorin wouldn't play to well if she's busy making googly eyes at Sakaki.

For whatever reason..Yomi begged not to play, volenteering to watch along with me and make sure noone got hurt. How sweet of her...Actually, I had a feeling she just wanted to watch Tomo get her butt kicked..I sorta did so. Oh, I'm so sadistic!

* * *

I couldn't believe it really..I just..couldn't believe it. Tomo's team had won, they had...they had won. I'm pretty sure me and Yomi both were just staring there, mouth agap, shocked...speechless...but they had won. It all seemed a blurr! I had to focus in order to remember the details of this unlikely game, but they were there clear as day... 

_It began normaly, already several people of Tomo's team were out because of their lack of basic gameplay. Or, it might have been because of Tomo period. _

_"You moron! " Kagura's voice echoed across the gym, tossing yet another ball her way and the sly devil would only duck behind another player, sacrificing more in order to save herself._

_"You'll never take me alive! Never!"_

_"Stand still why don't cha!" _

_About this time Tomo's entire side was just about empty. The only people to hide behind were indeed Chiyo and Osaka._

_"She's gonna use us as cannon fodder next, Osaka-chan! We need to run!"_

_"What are you talkin' about Chiyo-chan? Those ponytails botherin' you again? You should let me take 'em off!" _

_"Ooow! Please stop! Stop yanking on my hair!"_

_Sakaki had been in the background of the game most of the time, just hitting out straglers on the team whilist Tomo helped Kagura seal the their losing fate in taking out the rest, but the strange abuse Osaka was giving Chiyo-chan provided a good open space for pummelment...but...dare she do it? Pummel poor...adorable..cute Chiyo-chan? She just couldn't! How could she even think of it? Oh dear..there it goes again, those trembles, now she just couldn't stop thinking about it! About how cute Chiyo-chan was! Oh gawd---**smack**!_

_Everything froze, Sasaki had been hit! Tomo yelled in triumph.It was pretty obvious who did the deed seeing as how Chiyo and Osaka were very much still rough housing. "AAAAAAAAAAHAAAAAAAAAAAA!"_

_"Nuuuuuuuuuuuuu! Miss Sasaki!" Kaorins dramatic yell could be heard all over Japan..._

_**Smack**!_

_Another one! Kaorin was down and out, well, seeing Sasaki 'die' must have been a good discraction, but boy who could ever think Kaorin could look so pissed suddenly?_

_"She interrupted my mourning!" She snarled, her head comicly enlarging. "KILL HER KAGURA!" _

_Kagura had the grace to sweatdrop as various memebers of their team paused, which only allowed Tomo to get more out. _

_"One by one they die! All falling to the hands of Tomo, the Great Dodgeball Champ!"_

_"Argh! Stand still you moron!"_

_"I'm not a moron, I'm the dodge ball ch-aack!" Tomo dived and she dived right for Chiyo and Osaka. Chiyo had managed to get loose finally and quickly fleed with screams of horror. _

_"What Chiyo, I-"_

_Then the most amazing thing happened..._

_Osaka caught the ball._

_"Hey! I'm talking here! Ooh..." It had seemed to fall right into her grasp and Kagura was out. _

_"...," if Kagura could have turned pale, she certainly did. _

_"No...NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_

_And the game was over, match goes to..._

_Tomo._

* * *

"Boy oh boy that was some game huh, team!" Tomo was loud, but that was normal, she's always loud. 

"Yeaaah!" Chiyo and Osaka said in union, they very much agreed.

I turned to glance to Sakaki, who now sat with us during these short lunch periods, but she was silent, she always is. I prodded her into a responce, but all she did was blush abit and look away. " Sakaki? "

"Y-yes...?"

I had been curious ever since the game, how the hell had they lost? They were the perfect team, abit agorant yes but that was more Kagura then anyone else.

"So how did you-"

"Miss Sakaki!"

My speech was interrupted by Kaorin, why am I not suprised? I released a slight sigh and adjusted my glasses, catching the attention of the ever faithful Tomo.

"Did ja see it, Yomi? I won that game all by myself!"

"Not true, how can you just take all the credit yourself? I'm pretty sure it was Osaka who got Kagura out."

"...Did ja see it, Yomi? I won that game all by myself!"

"Oh geez...," I resisted the urge to slam my head upon the school table, I'd been doing that alot lately with Tomo around, I didn't want it to become a habit.

"Idiot," Oh I almost missed the brazen tone of Kagura, sometimes I gave that girl credit for being so honest with Tomo.

"Grr! I wish you'd stop calling me that. Are we alittle angry because we're a loser now? Loser loser loser loser!"

I tried to keep my chuckles in check, I didn't want Kagura's rage to be on me. "Oh oh! Kagura put that desk down!"

Tomo screamed like a little girl locked in a room with Mr. Kimura and fled for her life with Kagura on her tail like an enraged bull still totting that desk!

Reminded me of a cartoon with girls in sailor skirts abit to small for them. You see, this raven haired girl is always screaming at this blonde in pig tails and they abuse eachother sorta like-...oh well I'm off track really.

"Please Miss Kagura! Please don't hurt Tomo!"

Tsk Chiyo-chan, can't you see that Kagura isn't home anymore? Only Kill Maim Hurt Girl. Can I get a RAGE! Anyone?

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGE!"

"Ah! Fujin please no! Wait..wrong name, Kagura please no!"

"What's going on in here? Put down that desk!"

Saved by the Yukari. Reluctantly Kagura put down the desk and stalked to her seat but her heated gaze was all for Tomo who slithered into her own seat beside me. This time, I did laugh.

"Now...pop quiz."

The entire class groaned in union.

"Did another one of your friends get married?" Some random male voice called out.

"That's not of your business!"

"Yup.."

"This is going to be a long day."

* * *

"That was a long day.." 

I sighed, reclining in my chair and awaiting Yukari's return. She was bound to beg for me to take her somewhere and I was ready to decline her.

"Ah, Nyamo those brats really had it comin' today! I could barely contain myself! I think good behaviour needs to be rewarded."

As expected she came over to me with those big brown eyes and looking expectant.

"Oh no, not this time." I grumbled.

"Aw! Please! You know I'm tight on cash."

"Your always tight on cash."

"Please? Just alittle steak dinner and abit of sake? Please! Just alittle glass..."

Oh goodness...

"No."

"Nyamoooo...," She whined.

"N-no!"

Why am I blushing? Does this embarass me..? She's pouting again..and she's begging me..she always does..

"Nyamo! You will take me out drinking! Or so help me god I'll-"

"Okay..."

"Huh?"

"I said alright."

Of course I will...I just can't resist for some reason to do so.

* * *

Hehehe. I'll definetly make more. Who knows what'll happen next time! Review if you please. 


	2. Amusment Parks I

Alright then...time to try again! Let's see if I can make it better this time...

Disclaimer: I dun own Azumanga Diaoh, ya know?

**Stars Are Planets Too**!

It was an usually quite day and I wasn't going to complain either. It was a near relief to get away from the loud mouth yells of Tomo and the train wreck sort of comments made by Osaka. You know...the kind where you really don't want to listen, but you just can't help it? Yeah, that kind.

I was alone too, it's nice to get out and be by myself once in awhile, check out the world as only I know it. It also gave me some time to think to myself. I hardly get time to think to myself. I hardly get time to think at all. It made this moment all the more precious actually, because soon, I was due to meet the rest of the group at Chiyo-chan's house.

Spring break. Sounds great. Nice time to spend with friends and people who you care about. Did I care about my friends? Well...of course I did. Not that I don't enjoy being alone sometimes to...

"Yomi..."

A voice. Sakaki?

"Ooh...Hey there, Sakaki."

It was her, it suprised me in a way. She usually hung out with Chiyo-chan on days like this, at least she arrived at the meeting place with her. I suspected it was more that weird...festish she had. Yeah, I noticed it, some strange affection for cute things and animals. I'm not sure if it bothered me or amazed me...I didn't question it, hey, not my problem.

"Ready...for the trip?"

I took the time to adjust my glasses. Boy! Was I ever. A damned fever had kept me out of the action last time around, but this time! This time I was going to Magical Land and this time I was going on every roller coaster I saw. Well, maybe not all of them.

"All set. We are staying for a few days right?"

"Chiyo-chan set us up with a hotel room and everything! Yaaaay Chiyo-chan!"

I jumped, literally, about two feet into the air. Sakaki followed my lead.

"Where the hell did you come from!" Really, I mean, people just aren't suppose to pop outta invisible doors in the middle of walkways like that.

"Oh I was just behind ya, Yomi. If I was a ninja and you were a poor servant girl, you'd be dead by now."

"This isn't a game!" She's going to drive me crazy I can feel it!

"But what if it _was_ a game?"

"But it's not a game."

"Oh lighten up, Yomi."

I groaned, a hand over my eyes. Tomo, Tomo, Tomo...what I wouldn't give to strangle her sometimes. I glanced over to make sure Sakaki was still with us. She disappeared sometimes. I had no clue what that is all about.

"Ah, ready to go Sakakiiiiiieeee! What happened to you!" That girl was riddled with bite marks. Wait, no, they looked like _chomp_ marks. Can you even have marks that are made from being chomped?

" I was...jumped..." Sakaki mumbled, panting and looking half dead as she stumbled away and all I could do was follow her dumbly.

"See! If this was a game, Sakaki would be a lost party member! Attacked by a mysterious force that wants to destroy us all!"

**THWAP**

"Ow! Yomi!"

* * *

"Hello Chiyo-chan." 

Once again, I drove her.

"Miss Yukari! Miss Kurosawa!"

And once again, I didn't mind.

"They're coming with us again?"

I dully watched Yukari stomp over to Tomo, waving a finger dangeriously close to her eye.

"Yes we're here again! We're the adult supervision! AND the ride there! Plus...Chiyo-chan invited us."

"Bah."

"Bah."

"Alright children..." I mumbled, coughing against my hand. We'd all be piling into the large van I rented the last time to get to the hotel and Magical Land. Yukari, Chiyo, Yomi, Sakaki, Tomo, Osaka, Kagura, and even Kaorin joined us. Nine of us, including myself..this was going to be a long week.

"Eh?"

My keys! They we gone..Oh no...

"Miss Kurosawa! What's wrong?" Poor Chiyo-chan, I didn't have the heart to tell her what horror was soon to come.

"Chiyo-chan," This was the time I took to whisper to her, "I think Yukari has the keys. "

It was like a horror movie, the way Chiyo turned like one of those women who knows the monster is right behind them, but instead of running, they look anyway, as if to make sure...

"O..oh...oh nooo" She cried. Literally...she cried.

"Come on everyone! Time to go."

I swear, if Yukari blew that horn one more time...

"Yukari, please...let me drive."

"No way, Nyamo! You drove us last time! It's my turn."

"You don't take turns with the safety of lives!"

"What was that!"

I looked around to see who said that because, frankly, Yukari didn't have a clue either. Though I had a pretty good idea who'd said it.

"It doesn't matter! Either I drive, or we don't go at all."

I felt a dab of sweat trail down the side of my face...

"Miss Kurosawa?"

Poor Chiyo, with her pleading watery eyes, just looking so adorable...

"We're all gonna die!"

Osaka, you just don't know how right you are..

"Ugh...alright."

"Hah!"

"WHAT?"

Damnit! I just can't fight it...

* * *

"LAAAAAAAAAND!"

Tomo stumbled out before I had the chance to, but damn! I was pretty close behind her. We fell upon the ground like savages, kissing it for all it was worth. Me? Get on rollercoasters? That freakin car drive _was_ the rollercoasters!

Chiyo-chan wasn't kidding! I'd need theropy for weeks. I could see the others sluggishly getting out, well except for Miss Yukari...She looked about as happy as can be. Poor Miss Kurosawa, she looked alittle green. Well..serves her right for letting the unleashed danger drive.

"Poor kitty..."

"Po-o-oor..k-k-kitty..."

Chiyo looked so shocked and pale, Sakaki was looking the same and Kaorin was latched onto her back. I had a feeling Chiyo and Sakaki were definetly feeling sorry for that cat. Well, it had nine lives didn't it? Wow, Tomo was still kissing the ground.

"Don't overdue it..."

" What are you talking about" _Mwuah! _" I'll never overestimate you again!" _Mwuah!_ " Oh, I'm alive! Waaaahahahaaaa!"

"Oh gawd!"

"Are you okay Osaka?"

"I think I saw god! He was big, and he sat on clouds and sorta looked like a weird lookin' orange cat."

Sometimes I regret talking to that girl.

"Ah! We're here"

"I hate you..."

Kagura was clinging to Kurosawa's shirt. She seemed to be sliding down it though.

"So..so much..."

"I said we're here! What is wrong with you all? Come on."

Miss Yukari stomped into the hotel and we all tromped in after her, of course, not after some well placed glares were sent at her back. I didn't think Chiyo-chan could look so vicious.

* * *

"I can't believe it. Out of all the people in the world."

"Oh yeaah! This is going to be soooooo much fun."

"She stuck me in a room..."

"Woooo! You've got to jump on these beds!"

"With you..."

"We should go exploring, Yomi! Like real explorers!"

I groaned. Tomo was sitting upside down on one of those comfy chairs they usually stuff in rooms to take up space.

"We're suppose to stay in here until one of the teachers come to get us."

"They would never know we were gone! I'm uber sneeky, and slealthly liiike a ninja!" This was the time she'd risen to patheticly 'stalk' towards me. " Hiyah!"

She hit me on the head...Oh thats it .

"Ninja this!"

"EEEEEK!"

* * *

"Shouldn't we be checking on them? We did tell them to stay in their rooms." 

"All da bettah to take care of da little brats."

"Those little brats invited us here...Geez,Yukari, it's not even pass noon yet."

"Are yooo questionin' mah drinkin' abilitahz?"

"More like your morals.."

"It'll be fine! Relaxzzz, Nyamo! Have alittle drinkie poo."

"No thank you..."

I hated when she got like this, but this was so rare. She was buying these drinks with her own cash! I would have been stupid to just pull her away so she could hang it over my head later. I'm sure it would end with me buying again, as I always do. So, I let her drink like a thirsty baby seal.

"I'll go git dem in amoment! Aftah da room stops spinning..STOP SPINNING ROOM!"

I flinched at her yell and so did just about everyone else in the bar's lobby.

"We better go now, you need to lay down, don't you think?"

"Sleep is for the weak!"

"Shhh!" I don't think I've ever been so embarassed and people were starting to stare. I didn't bother to ask again, I simply reached around and snagged her up. Of course she protested, but it was on deaf ears.

"We're going back to our room, Yukari."

"Are you going to ravish me?"

I stumbled and blushed.

"What! Shutup!"

"Eek! You are aren't chu! Yer gonna make me moan and then your gonna--"

I have never turned a such a shade of red in all my life and I'm pretty sure none of the people in the bar had either...I ran so fast with Yukari I'm sure people had thought _The Flash_ was in town. I ran into our room and slammed the door closed after tossing Yukari on the bed. I was giving her a peice of my mind, no matter what she did, I was going to-

"Zzzzz, I love you, Nyamo, zzzz.."

Aw damnit, now what was I suppose to say to that?

"Mumble...STARS ARE PLANETS TOO!"

Yup..that sounds about right.

To be continued

* * *

Hehe, I'll try and get the next chapter out as fast as I can. 


	3. Amusement Parks II

Wow, it's been awhile since I came out with one of these! Sorry for the long wait, for those of you who read this story. Reviews are welcomed. Have fun.

* * *

**Amusement Parks II **

**Questionable Teachers**

By Sailor of Uranus

"Yukari..."

It's morning now, what a night...

"Yukari..."

I mumble her name but she doesn't seem to be responding...

"Yukari!"

"Zzzz..mmm, Nyamo...come let us battle to the death! One more time! For the Steak Cup!"

I'm not even going to ask what the hell she's dreaming about.

"Yukari...we got a two bed hotel room for a reason..."

"Huh...?"

"Mostly because you couldn't pay for your own but that's beside the main issue here.."

"Uh-huh...zzzsnort."

"And I'm sure when I went to bed last night, you were in your own..."

So then, as I lie here, unfortunately with half of Yukari's body ontop of mine in a tangled mess, and with one of her hands in areas not even I bother to touch unless it be nessicary, I can hear myself asking her...

"So then...how the hell did you get in my bed!"

"Aaaaaaaaah!"

* * *

"Hey did you hear something, Yomi?"

"Did it sound like the scream of a suprised and slightly distressed teacher who can't drive a car decently and holds an odd and yet questionable past with another teacher who teaches our P.E. class and somehow someway we've managed to always bring both these two particular people along with us to every single vacation type trip we ever go on?"

"Yeah!"

"Nope, didn't hear a thing."

"Aw."

I was currently lounging on a lobby chair, sadly, across from Tomo, who looked just a tad to hyper for my tastes. Hmph. Of course I had heard something odd, and I can only pin that loud howl on Yukari, who I heard had been drinking down at the bar the night before. I mean, that would explain the odd suspicious drunken photograph of her behind the counter reading 'Do not serve this woman'. How embarassing. I felt alittle sorry for Nyamo, but I felt more sorry for myself.

"Osaka!"

"Tomo!"

"Osaka!"

"Tomo!"

"Osaka!"

"Tomo!"

"Oh-sa-kah!"

"Toe-moh!"

Oh. My. God. I didn't think I could take much more of this...

"Will you two shutup!"

Thank you misplaced aggresion in the form of--

"Oh don't be sore Kagura! I'll grace you with my beautiful presence later."

"Yeah...don't be sore! Wait...did she hurt herself last night, Tomo? Why would she be sore?"

"Ugh, don't ask stupid questions, Osaka." I muttered, wishing Nyamo and Yukari would grace us with their presence soon so we could go. Maybe once I got outside in the warm sun I'd feel a little better.

"Hello."

"Oh! Hi Sakaki, hi Chiyo-chan."

Sitting up from my depressed like slump I tried my hardest to ignore the sound of Kagura and Tomo duking it out and calling one another idiots on the floor.

"Did you get a good nights sleep?"

"It was fine."

"Where's Miss Yukari and Miss Kurosawa?"

I shrugged, but like most odd occurences in my life, by the mentioning of their names we could see them thundering down the hall trying to slip on coats and shoes and button up other articles of clothing.

"This is all your fault Nyamo!"

"Oh yeah, I'm the one who got drunk yesterday and couldn't get up on time!"

"You were suppose to wake us up, Nyamo!"

"I tried to! Sorry if I was too busy trying to untangle myself from your limbs!"

"Speaking of which, how dare you flash me so that you can get into the shower first! It was a dirty under handed trick!"

"What! I had got there first, and anyway what was the big idea trying to grope me?"

"There was nothing there to grope!"

"How dare you!"

"Ack!"

I think...I wasn't the only one who had this sort of..'what the heck' expression on their face, even as Nyamo choked the living bejesus out of Yukari infront of us. I think that was when she realized she had an audience.

"Oh ho ho..Hi girls!"

"Um...Hello, Miss Kurosawa..."

I saw that Kaorin had joined us, poor thing, I don't think she needed to see all that.

"Um, well, is everyone ready?"

"I think so. You two okay?"

"Of course we are! Nyamo is just slow and forgot to wake us up!"

"Yukari..." Nyamo snarled

"I'd expect no less of a P.E. teacher though."

"Raaaaaaawr!" Nyamo screamed, taking off into a blind rage filled run toward Yuraki, and as expected, she ran off with an evil cackle and yell of–"This is why you were always late for your dates, Nyamo!"

The rest of us dumbly followed, I think that was all we could do, those two...those two are pretty damn odd.

"Azumanga Daioh!"

"Damnit, Tomo shutup!"

* * *

"Ah! The sights of roller coasters! The sounds of children's laughter! Hah hah! It makes me sick, you hear me? Sick sick sick!...I hear happy!"

"Yukari! I'm sorry, please excuse her, she's alittle..unbalanced."

I practicly had to drag Yukari away from the couple she'd disturbed, snarling and growling the entire way. I sighed, hoping that Yukari would at least behave herself out in public. I was very embarassed about the scene we made earlier infront of our students. We were their role models, now we'd no doubt become their 'strange questionable teachers'.

"Relax, Nyamo, relax! Here. You can buy me some cotton candy."

"I'm not buying you anything. You still owe me for all the drinking you did last night."

"What? I paid for that myself!"

"With a check that bounced."

"You should have bounced it right back!"

"Oh Yukari...Don't look at me like that."

But she was looking at me like that, with that...that begging look in her eyes.

"Come oooon, Nyamo," She whined. "I only want a little cotton candy. I'll buy dinner."

"I seriously doubt that..." Though even as I sighed I was reaching into my almost empty wallet for enough yen to purchase this unresistable cotton like substance Yukari wanted so bad.

"Bah! Look!"

I blinked, quickly putting my yen and wallet away, hoping she'd forget about it all together.

"What is it?"

"The White Dragon, huh? That sounds like it'll be amusing enough."

"What are you talking about–Ah!" I yelped, letting Yukari drag me on over to what had to be a three hour wait for some roller coaster. "Oh no, I don't do rides, Yukari. Especially these types."

"Oh it'll be fine you big baby. Let's see here...Must be this tall to ride this ride, yadda yadda, don't get on if you are pregnant, unimportant, may cause cadiac arrest-"

"What!"

"Oh, nothing Nyamo. Look, let's get in line before it gets any longer."

"I guess...I mean, can't be all that bad, after all I've ridden in your car before."

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?"

"Oh nothing, Yukari. Look! We better get in line."

Oh goodness, what had I gotten into?

* * *

To be continued... 


	4. Amusement Parks III

Hi guys. I'm back and my computer's all better now. Sorry about the long wait for a new chapters. I'm going to try and make this one extra good since it's been so long. Um, I hope. You know I love to hear reviews! Tell me some stuff you might want to see too.

Disclaimer: Azumanga dun belong to me, ya know?

* * *

**Amusement Parks III**

By SailorofUranus

**I Need Your Company**

"I don't believe this."

I really didn't believe this.

"How long have we been standing here? Couldn't we just come back?"

"Nonsense, Yomi. If we did that the line would be even longer when we did come back! Just leave the ride arrangements to the experts."

"So, you're an expert now?" I grumbled, feelingtired, hot and very agitated. We'd been standing in this line for over an hour it felt like, and I hadn't even rode one ride yet. I don't think I'd ever stood this long next to anyone, especially _her_.

"Hah! Of course I am and because I am I will guide you to paradise and back with my overflowing knowledge-"

"Of gibberish," Kagura finished.

"Oh shut up! And why'd you have to come along with us anyway? Too much of a looooser to hang with anyone else?"

"Shut up, moron!"

I blocked out the rest of Tomo and Kagura's arguing, finding myself embarrassed but unable to hide myself away somewhere…in a small hole maybe. I sighed; perhaps I should have gone off with Sakaki, Osaka, Kaorin, and Chiyo-chan. Then again, I wasn't sure I could tolerate Osaka's lack of intelligence, or extremely scary type of intelligence. I couldn't decide if Osaka was smart in her own way or just disturbing in her own way.

"Hey Yomi, hey Yomi!"

Huh?

"I found a shortcut, come on!"

"A shortcut?"

I sighed and I adjusted my glasses, catching the sunlight across them so they gleamed before slinking off to follow the pair. Hell, a shortcut? I'd take just about any path with those dangerous two if I could just get on a damn ride.

"Damnit," I had a bad feeling about this…

* * *

"Ugh," I doubled over in pain, no not pain, suffering. Incredible suffering. Pain and…suffering? I was so dizzy I couldn't tell.

"Ha-ha! Poor Nyamo, was that ride a little too much for you?"

A little? Was she serious?

"Don't worry. Doctor Yukari will take care of you. My powers of healing will have us on more rides in no time."

"There are others?" I crooked.

"Yes, even better then that!"

Or worse.

"Oh! Look!"

I turned my head to watch Yukari point off toward that cotton candy stand we'd passed earlier, I think I paled, or turned green or some sort of color because Yukari gave me a funny look.

"No."

Be firm, stand your ground.

"But come oooon, Nyamo! You were going to buy me some earlier."

I stared at her shocked, she'd seen me pull out my wallet? No, she'd remembered even?

"You could get some for yourself too you know, it'd cheer you right on up!"

Urp!

"Oh, Nyamo! Geez aim towards the can next time!"

* * *

"Tomo, remind me again why I associate myself with you?"

"Or maybe why anyone associates themselves with her."

"Hey! You can't blame me for this, it's not my fault!"

"Yes it is!" We hissed. Kagura and I were currently occupying a cell with Tomo, who'd somehow gotten us thrown in amusement park jail because of her little shortcut. Amusement park jail!

"Damnit!"

"Oh it's not so bad, right Kagura? Besides if you keep this up and you might end up here for good."

"What!"

I sighed, oh please not here, not now, not on what was suppose to be one of the happiest days of my life.

"Yeah, don't you what me! If you continue this spree of crime no one will want to hang around with you anymore. Getting us thrown into jail, at an amusement park! You should feel so ashamed of yourself."

"WHAT?"

I watched Kagura rise from her seat like a beast ready to pounce, all I could do was mold to the shadows as Tomo continued to bait her.

"Keep it up, Kagura and soon we'll be calling you by a number, maybe even visiting you on odd days for short limits of time, and even—HOLY!"

I'd never seen Kagura move so fast; well she was a star athlete so I'm not too surprised.

"Shut up you poor excuse for a human being! It was you who landed us here! Remember? We took your stupid shortcut and it was really for employees only! Can't you read? Damnit stand still!"

Tomo was amazingly dodging Kagura's wild vicious swipes. I was almost impressed, almost.

"Trying to murder me now? A poor innocent in the clutches of a—AH RAPE! RAPE!"

I sighed. It was going to be a long long day.

"Azumanga Daioh!"

"Shut up Tomo!"

* * *

"What? Alright alright, thanks for telling me…Yes, we'll be there soon. Just keep them from killing each other in there. Oh? Oh, no Chiyo-chan I'm fine, I'm just a little sick is all. Uh-huh, we'll be there in a moment see you then."

Damnit.

"What's going on?" Yukari asked while taking a large bite of the cotton candy I'd bought her. I closed my cell phone and slipped it back into my phanny pack. Yes...I wore one, nothing wrong in it...

"Tomo, Kagura, and Yomi are in the amusement park jail."

"Amusement park jail? That exists?"

"Apparently," I replied standing up from the seat I'd taken on the bench while I waited for my stomach to catch up to me. I stillfelt queasy and dizzy but it wasn't as bad as before, "come on."

With a grumble of displeasure she rose up, devouring the rest of her treat and tossing it into the nearby can only to miss, but since Yukari wasn't one for cleaning up she just left it there, I moved to throw it away for her.

"Darn those brats, always getting into trouble."

"What could they have done to land them in…amusement park jail?"

Ignoring Yukari's snicker at the phrase I followed the directions Chiyo-chan gave me to the holding area. They had found out about the others containment somehow and were keeping them company or babysitting them. It might have been both.

"I wanted to ride more rides…" Yukari pouted.

"Don't be upset. I'll take you out for sake drinks later." I gasped after I'd said it. Where the hell had that come from? What have I done!

"Oh really? Mo-mo you're to kind to me!"

"Mo-mo?"

"Yes, Mo-mo."

"Mo-mo…"

I'm not sure why but that made me feel oddly warm and fuzzy on the inside. What was wrong with me? I must be sicker then I thought. Ugh.

"Come on, let's go get the kids."

"Yes, then let's punish them, how about spankings?"

"Spankings! Yukari, they're too old for that sort of thing…and they aren't our kids we can't punish them!"

"That's what you think!"

"Yukari! Yukari, slow down don't run so fast! Oh, I don't feel so good…"

"DON'T YOU DARE!"

* * *

"And you'll have a girlfriend named Utena! And you'll both make out under the light of some romatic full moon with roses everywhere!"

Kagura was steaming with rage. Her whole face was flushed with anger and her movements' jerky. She was losing control, badly. Not even the presence of Chiyo-chan's squealed orders or Osaka's slow comments could pierce the sheet of red she must have been seeing. In a way, it was sort of amusing. After all, if Tomo did get beaten into a pulp one couldn't say she wouldn't deserve it. I better end this fast…well maybe in awhile.

"Hey hey hey hey!" Chiyo squeeked, her little face puffed out with determination but no one could hear her over Tomo's taunts. Poor thing. Sakaki didn't look to worried, I guess she knew that Tomo'd snap right back into place if she was broken in two, right?

"Hahah. Lookit that, Tomo and Kagura are playin' tag to pass the time."

"I highly doubt that, Osaka," Kaorin muttered.

"Nonsense, lookit how much fun they're havin'!"

Well, Tomo looked like she was having fun, but she always had fun taunting people. Kagura looked like she'd swell to the size of a ballon any minute. I sighed, looks like it's time. Besides, I'm sure that if Kaorin presses her face any closer to the bars of our cell her head might squeeze through.

"Hey, Tomo…"

"Hah! You'd like that right? Don't worry I won't tell anyone about your dark sexual urges and unholy desires!"

"ARGH!"

"Hey, Tomo!"

"Then when you get out you'll be a changed woman right? Surely, no virgin our dear Kagura will be!"

"Say. One. More. Word!"

"Tomo!"

"Hey what's going on in here?"

"Uhh…."

Everyone froze. I has holding Kagura back to the best of my abilitiy and she'd somehow picked up the bench we'd been sitting on and had been about to crush Tomo under it. Chiyo was practicly climbing on the cell bars with Kaorin to get inside, Sakaki was holding Osaka back from grabbing Chiyo-chan's pony tails and now our teachers were inside the area with us.

How embarrassing…

* * *

"Well, what a day."

"Yup, and we put the little brats to bed now…it's time."

"T-t-time for what?"

"Why are you stuttering Nyamo? You know what time it is…"

"Why are you looking at me with that questionable almost sexual look!"

"Huh? Are you stalling? Come here!"

"W-what! Don't touch me!"

"Hah! What are you blushing so hard for Mo-mo? You knew this was coming!"

"No…NOOOOOO!"

* * *

"Did you hear something?"

I lifted my head from my pillow, grunting as I squinted through the darkness and groped about the desk for my glasses.

"No. Go back to sleep."

"I…can't."

And I couldn't find my glasses either. I collasped back on my pillow with another grunt.

"Why can't you, Tomo?"

"I heard a noise and I'm scared."

I scoffed, "The great Tomo is scared?"

"Hey! Even ninja's get scared sometimes…"

I felt the bed sink in a little besides me.

"Oh no. No no no no! Go sleep in your own bed you big baby!"

"Come on, Yomi! I know I heard a noise. Besides, with me around here closer to you I can kill the bad guy for you incase he comes in!"

"And how is it your suppose to kill the bad guy if I'm the one facing the door?"

"Well…"

She sounded so pathetic.

"Okay."

I heard her squeal with triumph before crushing me against her. I blushed. Damnit.

"Damnit! Not so close!"

"Sorry, Yomi."

She didn't move though.

"Tomo. Tomo?"

She was sleep? Already? Well, I guess this wasn't so bad. I could ignore the weird snuggling and maybe get some sleep tonight.

"Yomi…?"

"Yes, Tomo?"

"You know that you're my best friend right?"

"Yes, Tomo."

"And that I need your company?"

"I…ah, yes Tomo." I hesitated.

"Okay, just making sure…"

I'm pretty sure I stayed up abit longer after she'd said that and after she'd fallen asleep but…

I guess when it came down to it…

I needed her company too.

To be continued…

* * *

There you go guys, please review! I'll get out another chapter much faster then I did this one. Hopefully. 


	5. Picnics and Peace

Hey you guys! Sorry about the hidiously long wait. I was working on other projects and such. But I made a chapter so I hope you enjoy it, it's long over due even though it's kind of short.

Disclaimer: I dun own Azumanga Diaoh, you know?

* * *

**Picnics and Peace**

By SailorofUranus

**What I Would Give**

"Yomi... Oh, Yomi..."

Grunt.

"Come on Yomi, I want to play!"

There's a annoying sing song voice dangerously close to my ear right now, though as much as I want to ignore it I don't think I actually _can._

"Okay Yomi. I'll give you to the count of ten...One...Two."

Maybe if I keep my eyes shut really tight, and try to block it all out I can–

"Ten!"

"AH!"

I flew, literally, I flew, right out of my bed and into the ceiling I swear and then I fell on the ground with a thud so loud I'm sure it shook the entire house.

"Hahaha! Hey, Yomi? Pull down you're shirt would ya? Your butts stickin' up in the air and I can see your kitty cat print panties!"

I blushed, "Dammit, Tomo! How the hell did you get in my house?" I was going to seriously have to start double locking the doors. You always think you're safe till–

"I'm a ninja, Yomi. I think I told you that already, do you ever listen?" Tomo huffed, snatching the tangled up cover coiled around my waist from...well around my waist, which sent me sprawling out onto my back on the floor in an even weirder and more embarrassing position.

"Hey hey hey! What are you trying to do, Yomi? Seduce me?"

I blushed and decided to close my legs. "I swear if you don't get out of here right now..."

But, of course Tomo ignored me, and instead decided–just out of the blue you know–to go through my underwear drawer.

Underwear...drawer...Under..wear...Underwear drawer!

"Hey, get out of there!"

I rolled to my feet...eventually, but by the time that happened Tomo had already thrown about several -ahem- articles of my...private clothing.

"Huh?" She exclaimed, just as I grabbed her arm with a ferious and very aggressive expression on my face, "Oh don't worry about it!" Tomo said, waving about a pair of my character faced underpants in a nonchalant manner, "I'm just helping you out."

"Helping me out?" I asked, suspicious, "Helping me out for what...?"

I swear, if she said 'the closet' I was going to strangle her.

"For you to get dressed, dummy." It was then Tomo got the oddest expression on her face.

It made me shiver.

"Uh..dressed for what?"

"For the outing!"

"What outing?" I sighed, leaving Tomo to her underwear hunt and reaching for my glasses.

"The outing Chiyo-chan planned today."

I blinked. "Oh..." Well, I guess that's nice...I mean, if Tomo hadn't come to get me I wouldn't have known about the outing. The last outing I'd gone to had been an amusement park and...that hadn't gone all that well, I hoped this one went better at least.

"Where are we going?"

"On a picnic."

"A picnic? Really? Should I bring anything?"

"Oh no!" Tomo said, giggling mischievous, "We've got that covered, someone else is bringing it."

"Oh? Who?" I wondered and asked, but Tomo ignored me, finding interested in my closet suddenly. "You know I can dress myself."

"It'll go faster this way."

I just shrugged, once Tomo had her mind set on something it was nearly impossible to detour her from her task. I sighed, shaking my head still wondering just how she got in my house anyway, was mom home? She should have been to work by now...

"Well! Let's get ready!"

"Get ready...?"

"Yes, you have to take a shower."

"Alright," I answered, quirking a brow as my glasses caught the light reflecting off the lighting in my room, "and the reason you're holding my arm is...?"

"Well, I'm going to give it to you!"

"The hell you are!"

"Aw, come on"

"No way! And your calling me gay?"

"My wants to help my friend be as cleanly as possible has no sexual girl-on-girl undertones what so ever! Unlike how you're making it out to be, Yomi, my repressed friend."

A growled and hissed but Tomo still seemed hell bent on bathing me. What the hell, I could bathe myself, I didn't need Tomo to do that for me, I didn't need Tomo to...to see me naked!

"Come on, let me just scrub your back, you know to make sure you get it all?"

"The hell you will!"

* * *

It's a beautiful day, the sort of day where you feel like taking a nap out in the shade, or reading a good book under a beautiful tree. One of those days where you just want to relax and keep cool. 

Unfortunately, I was not doing that.

"What do you mean, it's not enough!"

"Yukari-sensei! We told you to bring a lot of food, that was what we agreed on correct?"

"Don't try to sound intellegent while talking to me!"

"I am intellegent!"

I sighed, "Yukari..." I groaned, pinching the bridge of my nose as a familar headache began to blossom. Why was it I always found my weekends wasted with this woman and these high school students? I wonder if it's right to be so close to them like this, then again, I do have fun...

"Yes, Mo-Mo?"

I blushed, ducking my head to cover the crimson stain. "Please...Don't call me that in public."

I was holding a basket filled with goodies Yukari had picked for this little outing, though I'm sure that, because of the simple fact Yukari had picked them–whether she'd bought them or made them I didn't know–I had a feeling they wouldn't be very 'goodie' like. The person in question was currently arguing with the loud one, Tomo, and I didn't understand why. Surely, they didn't need to eat THAT much.

"Well..." Tomo said, shrugging as she resigned from the argument, Yomi's sulking about form catching her attention, "I guess you can still come."

Yukari growled, "That or you starve..."

"Welcome to the picnic!"

Yeah...I thought so. I shoved the basket at Yukari as she returned and decided to take a seat beneath the tree I'd been eying since we got here. I drove of course, lord knows we can't have a demon on the rode this early in the morning. Children were outside playing, for goodness sake!

"Nyaaaamoo..." Yukari whined and I paused in my walk, a familiar feeling of foreboding coming over me. I had to get to the tree, the tree would be my safety!

"Um...yes, Yukari?"

"Come share a drink of me, just alittle drinkie-poo."

"What? It's not even noon yet! Didn't we go through this once before?"

Of course, then she started pouting at me, and I could literally feel my resolve melting from her expression...

And something else I'd rather not think about.

"Okay," I sighed, ignoring the little grin of triumph that erased the pouting. She reached into the basket and pulled out a bottle of no brand sake, the worse kind there had to be, and linked arms with me.

"That tree, I want to drink there. That way those annoying brats won't catch us, eh?"

I only nodded in agreement, I'd go anywhere with her either way.

* * *

This was actually fun, you know, when I got past the whole mild molestation attempt of earlier this morning and the fact that Tomo and Kagura were wresting on the ground and all. 

I caught the blue flying frisbee that had been thrown by Osaka and casually threw it toward Chiyo, whose little body had to leap up to catch it from such a height. Watching her throw it to Sakaki I turned my head to catch the wrestling idiots getting dirty on the ground.

"Hey, are you guys done yet?" I asked, keeping track of where the frisbee was as it was thrown to a staring and blushing Kaorin.

Tomo responded first, lifting up her heard from beneath Kagura's arm. "Almost!"

"We will be when she's dead," Kagura growled, deciding that tightening the grip of her arm around Tomo's neck brought on the nicest sounds of strangulation from Tomo's blue face.

"I give, I give!"

I laughed slightly, watching Kagura release Tomo with a satisfied smirk and wander off toward Sakaki. "Hah, that's what you get."

Tomo only blinked for a moment, before pointing behind me with a blank expression. "Hey!"

CLONK.

I yowled as I held my head, the frisbee falling uselessly at my feet. It'd smacked dead center in the back of my skull.

"Watch out."

"TOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Ah! I tried to warn you!"

* * *

"Azumanga Diaoh!"

"Shutup, Tomo!"

* * *

"Ya know, Mo-Mo..."

"Yukari..."

"I've been dinkin'."

"Dinkin'? Drinking?"

"No, no! Dinkin'!" An intoxicated Yukari mumbled, hicupping in my face.

Hoo-boy, not again...

"How much did you drink?" I could have sworn we'd only had one bottle, I'd only had two cups myself.

"Oooh...justa little..."

"As in the entire bottle..."

"Yup!"

I groaned, this was beginning to feel like a familiar path we were taking. With I sigh I turned my head to watch the kids play around with a frisbee, that was all up until Yomi got hit with it and started yelling disrespectful language toward Tomo while beating her with said frisbee. I felt a bead of sweat roll down the side of my face.

"Mo-mo..."

I jumped, going bone still. "Um..yes, Yukari?" I squeeked, mostly because her hand was on my thigh and her nose was burried in the side of my neck. Now just how had this happened?

"Like I said...I been dinkin'..."

"Drinking or thinking?"

"Mmm...dat dun matter...You know, yer a good friend, Mo-Mo."

"Um, thank you Yukari..." Now if you would ever so kindly remove your hand before...

Before what?

"We been friends fer a long time too, yeah?"

"Um...yeah...we have."

She rested her head against my shoulder soon enough, before she slid off and collasped onto my lap, grinning all the while.

I don't know what was wrong with me, but why did it feel as if I was going to have a nosebleed?

"Mmm, Mo-mo...thanks for that...I think I may just luv ya."

"L-l-love me!"

"Yup...joo stole my heart wit all da sake and steak joo buy me!"

I sighed in relief then, I don't know why either. She's drunk, that's all...why did a small part of me feel upset over that?

Focus, focus.

"One day...one day joo should let mah make it up to ya..."

"Yeah, one day, like...when you can actually keep a check without blowing it all?"

"Hey!"

I shrugged but noticed how Yukari had oddly when silent.

"Hey, Yukari?"

No answer...I leaned over to check on her but her eyes were closed...was she asleep?

"Yukari?"

Still nothing, I guess she was.

I lifted my hand and rested it against her head, and after awhile, I gently toyed with her hair. Yukari was sorta cute when she was knocked out.

The sounds of the kids echo'd faintly in the distance in my mind, but I didn't care.

If I could have, I guess, I'd of made this moment last forever.

* * *

"Hey, Yomi?"

"Yeah."

"Where's Yukari and Nyamo! Don't they have the food?"

"Hell if I'd know." I mumbled, rubbing at the large knot on the back of my head.

"Hey!" Osaka exclaimed, waving toward Tomi and myself. "There they are, they over by that tree."

While Osaka pointed towards the tree and peered as well, catching an odd site...

"Whoa...what's going on over there?"

"Looks like Yukari-sensei is taking a nap, think she's tired, eh Yomi?"

"Maybe," I responded before shaking my head with a shrug. "Well, don't interrupt them with your idiotic statements and loud mouth."

"Hey, I'm not idiotic nor do I have a loud mouth!"

I frowned, "The fact that you even responded to that means that you are."

I grabbed the back of Tomo's shirt and began to pull her away, back toward the restarted frisbee game and with my other hand I shoved Osaka infront of me.

No need to interrupt whatever was going on over there.

It was the first time I'd ever seen Nyamo and Yukari look so peaceful together.

I sure as in hell wasn't going to mess up that rare moment, and besides, if anything it looked like Nyamo needed it.

"Hey, watch out!"

"Huh?"

BAM.

"Hah! Sorry, Yomi!"

Damn, what I would give for one of those peaceful moments too.

* * *

To be continued... 


End file.
